


Waiting

by immortalje



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will contemplates his actions as Helen is about to die.</p><p>Takes place during Requiem (Season 1)</p><p>[Chapter 1: Drabble]<br/>[Chapter 2: Slightly extended version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this. The drabble versions exists because I really liked that it was a drabble of exactly 100 words and still said what I wanted to say. However, I also felt the need to expand it a little. This led to the version I posted in chapter two.
> 
> Neither version is actually beta read.
> 
> [First posted here on Livejournal](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/53113.html)

He didn’t want to watch this. He didn’t want to see her suffocate, least of all because he was the one that made sure she had no oxygen left. But he had to. Her life depended on it.

A second too soon and she might not be dead assuring that the parasite wouldn’t leave her. A second too late and he might not be able to resurrect her. It was a matter of seconds and for that he needed to know when exactly she died, needed to watch her suffer.

Still, it was better than pulling the trigger on her.


	2. Extended Version

He didn’t want to watch this. He didn’t want to see her suffocate, least of all because he was the one that made sure she had no oxygen left. But he had to. Her life depended on it.

A second too soon and she might not be dead assuring that the parasite wouldn’t leave her. A second too late and he might not be able to resurrect her. It was a matter of seconds and for that he needed to know when exactly she died, needed to watch her suffer.

Still, it was better than actually pulling the trigger. He could ignore what he was doing on the portable computer in relation to her current suffering. He could keep both things from connecting in his head. For now. He had no doubt that once everything was over, independent of the result, it would come back and haunt him.

If only it had been someone else down here with him. Ashley, Henry or even the Big Guy – It would all be that much easier. He didn’t love them like he loved Helen Magnus, no matter how doomed that love was. This was just another proof of it.

Helen didn’t need him to love her like that. She needed a student to educate, someone who could make important decisions about life and death without emotions that made him hesitate.

To think that he had thought that the trip on the submarine would be a chance to be close to her and maybe see if she felt the same attraction. Well, the latter was quite obvious. He was a student and a kid in her eyes. How could he not with that age difference?

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked about her age that day when he finally accepted her offer.

There she was, lying still on the floor. He could see her slowly breathing out and then nothing. Now it was time for action.

It surprised him how still his hands were as they returned the oxygen to normal before throwing the computer onto the bed and grabbing the med kit right next to him.

He needed to save her life as he wasn’t sure he would be willing to navigate back to the Sanctuary otherwise. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to live if she didn’t and wasn’t that everything she didn’t want from him? Hadn’t she said she wanted him as her replacement should she die? He certainly was going to fail her in that.


End file.
